Et si on jouait aux jeux vidéos?
by Lisa House
Summary: Missing scene du 7x04. Petite éclate personnelle


Note: Petite OS juste comme ça, sans lien avec les autres fic' que j'écris.

Situation: Missign scene bien inventée du 7x04 juste avant le moment où on voit Cuddy en soutif (miam miam^^). - à partir de 1:44 de cette vidéo (**.com/watch?v=CGowr-QVjLw**)

Personnages: A mon grand grand malheur, pas à moi. Mais je préfère, comme ça je n'en ferais pas n'importe quoi...

Note n°2: bizarrement, mon _Word _ne voulait pas corriger mes fautes. J'ai corrigé moi même en relisant plusieurs fis, mais si y en a qui se sont échappées, j'en suis désolée!

Note n°3: Ma traduction à la fin, alors ça peut être du à-peu-près faux, à-peu-près bon.

**Et si on jouait aux jeux vidéos ?**

Il s'était réveillé depuis vingt bonnes minutes. Il était impatient qu'elle se réveille, mais il la laissa dormir, sachant très bien qu'elle ne dormait plus beaucoup en ce moment. Alors, en attendant, il repensait à sa vie depuis quelques mois, sa vie partagée avec celle de Cuddy. Au début, il ne pensait qu'à l'instant présent, vivre avec elle, chez lui, dans le lit, au boulot. Il appréciait chaque moment passés avec elle et se surpris à être heureux. Oui, il était heureux, et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis un bon bout de temps. Elle était arrivée à un moment de sa vie où il se sentait plus seul que tout, plus détruit encore qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se sentait mort, mais elle est arrivée… Et tout a changé. Comme ça, leur histoire pouvait paraître niaise, et banale, mais elle ne l'était absolument pas, chaque jour apportait son taux de surprises heureuses comme malheureuses et ils surmontaient les obstacles avec briau. Aujourd'hui, ils se posaient de plus en plus de questions tout en évitat le sujet « Rachel » et « maison ». Il savait qu'il devait faire un effort pour lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, il savait qu'ils devaient discuter pour faire avancer leur relation, mais c'était plus fort que lui, redevenir celui qu'il avait toujours été, le salop de service.  
Il tourna la tête vers elle en voyant qu'elle bougeait. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée et qu'une partie du drap avait bougé, le laissant découvrir de très beaux atouts de femme. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était sûrement la plus belle femme avec laquelle il était sortit, la plus ouverte d'esprit et la plus romantique. Elle aimait les bouquets de fleurs, les parfums, les dîners en amoureux, qu'il la surprenne avant de faire l'amour. Il avait du mal à lui offrir tous ces points mais s'émerveillait de jour en jour en découvrant de nouveaux aspects de sa personnalité. Il croyait la connaître par cœur, il croyait qu'elle ne savait presque rien de lui, mais il avait tout faux, elle en cachait plus qu'il ne le pensait, et l'étonnait à chaque fois lorsqu'elle dévoilait un savoir sur lui qu'il ignorait. Il se sentait fort, beau, intelligent en sa présence, se découvrant des qualités jusqu'alors inconnues ; et lorsqu'il était seul à nouveau, il retrouvait ses abdos inexistants, ses cernes, son esprit tourmenté, sa cicatrice… Oui, effectivement, peut être qu'il était amoureux, gravement amoureux, mais il avait du mal à l'accepter, pensant qu'il n'avait plus le droit au bonheur.  
Cette fois-ci, il sentit un vrai remou à ses côtés, suivit d'une main froide caressant son buste. Il retourna une nouvelle fois sa tête et la vit lui sourire de toutes ses dents. Et il succomba… Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à la merci d'une femme, contre sa volonté bien entendu.

-Bonjour… Murmura-t-elle avant d'embrasser son buste.

Il frémit, ferma les yeux mais ne répondit rien, se contentant de passer son bras sous la nuque de Cuddy.

-T'as bien dormit ?  
-Pas assez… Répondit-elle en s'éttirant paresseusement.

Elle relâcha tous ses muscles d'un coup et se tourna vers lui.

-Et toi ?  
-Ca va…  
-Tout va bien ? S'inquièta Cuddy en s'appuyant sur un coude pour mieux le cerner.

Elle avait remarqué son manque de réactivité.

-Très bien, pourquoi ?  
-Tu me semble ailleurs…  
-Non rien.

Il enfouit son regard dans le sien en lui offrant son plus beau sourire enjôliveur et l'embrassa dans le cou pour lui intimer l'idée que tout allait bien.

-On joue ? Demanda House d'une joie de petit enfant en dégageant de sous sa table de nuit deux manettes.

Cuddy soupira en retombant dans le lit lourdement. Elle savait qu'il faisait des efforts pour que tout se passe bien, elle en faisait aussi, et jouer aux jeux vidéos avec lui en faisait partit. Au début, elle était amusée de retomber en enfance, maintenant, elle jugeait que le temps passé à jouer était du temps perdu pour… Autre chose.  
Elle lui tendit la main en réponse à sa question. Elle le faisait de façon lente et desespéré comme pour lui faire passer un message.

-T'es prête ?

Elle soupira pour seule réponse et se rassit convenablement dans le lit en coinçant le drap sous ses aisselles.

-C'est parti !

Elle tourna son regard vers lui. Elle adorait le voir sous ce jour là, heureux comme un enfant de six ans l'était. Heureux et destressé. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi serein durant ces quelques mois que depuis qu'elle le connaissait. Peut être qu'elle lui faisait du bien, en tout cas, elle mettait tout en œuvre pour. Et elle trouvait qu'elle réussissait plutôt assez bien.

-Hey ho ! T'es avec moi ?

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se rappeler dans quel monde elle vivait et redonna toute son attention à la télé située devant elle. Elle choisit son personnage et attendit que House ai choisit le reste. Et c'était parti pour des heures et des heures de jeux. Enfin pour lui parce qu'elle devait partir dans plus d'une heure retrouver sa fille. Elle avait l'impression que depuis elle était avec House, elle délaissait sa fille et bien qu'elle était heureuse en ce moment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable « d'abandonner » sa fille à une nourrice.  
C'était à House de commencer, et elle n'avait que faire du jeu, toujours le même d'ailleurs. Il fallait détruire des animaux fou, ça la défoulait, mais au bout d'une dizaine de morts, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle profita de ce moment de répit pour détailler plus en profondeur son camarade de jeu. Ses sourcils froncés et sa langue sortie témoignaient d'une intense concentration. Le drap mal ajusté permettait à Cuddy de voir des abdos finement dessinés et qui la rendaient toute chose à chaque fois qu'elle les touchait. Ses cheveux en bataille témoignaient d'une activité physique particulièrement mouvementée durant cette nuit…  
Et puis, une envie soudaine de l'embrasser lui vint. Oui, une envie furieuse de se jeter sur lui, mais elle se garda bien de le faire, redoutant sa colère qui pourrait arriver bien vite si elle osait l'interrompre dans son jeu. Mais l'envie était plus forte que sa conscience, et elle toucha légèrement son bras de sa main libre. Ce simple contact l'électrisa et fit naître en elle un désir assez gênant.  
Elle continua son assenssion tout doucement jusqu'au torse de son compagnon, guettant une remarque ou un geste déplacé, mais ce qu'elle entendit, ce fut un léger soupire de contentement. Elle sourit, et prenant ce soupire en une invitation, elle joignit ses lèvres à ses mains. Elle commençait à l'embrasser passionnément sur le buste, de plus en plus bas, et de plus en plus haut.  
N'arrivant plus à tenir sa concentration en éveille contre des baisers de la sorte, House mit patiemment en pause le jeu et fondit en gémissement lorsqu'il put donner toute son attention à la compagne s'afférant à l'embrasser. Il attrapa sa main qui continuait à se mouvoir sur son torse et la fit remonter jusqu'à sa joue pour lui montrer qu'il était aussi désarmé face à ses baisers.  
Elle remonta son regard vers lui et vit des yeux dilatés d'excitation et d'envie la regarder. Elle sourit encore plus avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres furieusement. Rapidement leurs langues se retrouvèrent et se tournèrent autours durant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles House s'allongea doucement sur Cuddy. Il fit descendre ses mains le longs du buste de Cuddy pour atteindre leur emplacement stratégique, le haut des fesses de sa compagne.  
Il la sentit sourire contre sa bouche et faire glisser ses mains dans son dos, faisait maintenant des gestes fiévreux. Sans plus attendre, et sachant aussi qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps, il entra en elle en un mouvement éclaire. Elle gémit dans sa bouche et ferma plus fort encore les yeux pour s'imprégner de ses mouvements.  
Ils allaient tout doucement, mais pas trop non plus, l'un pensant à sa fille qu'elle devait impérativement revoir avant son départ au boulot, et l'autre… A son jeu vidéo mis sur pause. Mais il n'oserait jamais en faire allusion.  
Et puis à un moment, il la sentit se tendre à l'extrème, ses cuisses se resserrer plus amplement encore contre lui, les cris plus rauques et plus forts, son dos s'arc-bouter contre lui, ses ongles s'enfoncer sans vergogne dans son dos, bref, elle était aux portes de l'extase. Il aimait ces moments, les savourant avec délice et attention parce qu'il la trouvait la plus belle, et n'avait jamais vu une femme aussi naturelle dans ce moment là.  
Il la rejoignit rapidement, portait le coup fatal à tous les deux et retomba lourdement sur le corps encore fiévreux de Cuddy. Il souffla bruyamment, tentant par tous les moyens de reprendre une respiration normale, et un état d'esprit qui lui permettrait de reprendre son jeu. Il se décala légèrement pour s'écraser dans son lit sur le dos.  
Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant, heureuse et repue d'amour pour la journée. Vraiment, oui vraiment, elle devrait laisser ses employés commencer plus tard pour pouvoir commencer la journée ainsi. Le sexe au petit main était plus efficace que n'importe quel café ou vitamine, c'était du sport, du vrai. Elle ricana interieurement en pensant qu'elle délirait complétement. Le sexe était vraiment une drogue pour elle, surtout avec lui.  
Après un moment de calme et de reconcentration, Cuddy se releva et s'assit bien droite dans le lit pour reprendre ses esprit. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner consistance et tendit le bras pour attraper son soutient-gorge qui gisait sur sa table de nuit, pendant que House reprenait calmement son jeu, comme si de rien n'était. Elle enfila son shorty et sortit du lit en vitesse éclaire, par peur d'être en retard pour retrouver sa fille.

-Reviens… Juste encore un peu… Tu vas adorer…

Elle continua à se rhabiller, imperturbable.

-Mes mains sont fatiguées.  
-Je ne peux pas battre le décimator 98 tout seul. On est une équipe !  
-Tu comprends, non ? La nanny part dans moins d'une demi heure.  
-Oups… T'as raison. Vas-y ! J'ai un massage dans cinq minutes.  
-Et c'est à ce moment que tu vas comprendre que le côté romantique était déjà parti…

Elle s'approcha du lit pour l'embrasser avant de partir retrouver Rachel, mais il poussa un cri ce qui l'en empêcha. Elle sourit, sachant pertinement qu'il avait fait exprès. Elle l'embrassa quand même… Sur la joue, pour lui servire de leçon, et quitta la pièce rapidement, le laissant à ses jeux vidéos.

**_THE END!_**

Si vous trouvez ça nul, franchement, dites le moi^^


End file.
